


Insane Lovers

by Zenphia



Series: Viktuuri Drabbles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yandere!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenphia/pseuds/Zenphia
Summary: Yuuri won't let anyone get in between his and Viktor's love.No one.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Viktuuri Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850986
Kudos: 25





	Insane Lovers

"Yuuri, you have to leave him! He's going to kill you!" Phichit pleaded over the phone.   
"Hmmm? What makes you say that?" Said male questioned, staring at the bloody Viktor.

"He, he, he killed Mari." Phichit stammered.  
"Really? Do you have any proof? Viktor said he'll do anything for me. He told me he loves me." Yuuri told Phichit.

Viktor walked closer to me and grabbed the dark haired male by the waist. Yuuri smiled, "Listen I got to go."

"Wait Yuuri! Please believe me!" Yuuri ignored his friend and hanged up the phone.

Viktor nuzzled his head into the crook of the smaller male's neck, whispering I love you's. Yuuri clung to Viktor and rested his chin on top of his head.  
"Phichit wants me to leave you." Yuuri said to Viktor.

Viktor's grip tighten on the male, "You can't leave me! You belong to me!" Viktor said squeezing his lover.  
"I know, and you belong to me. Can you take care of him, please? He's going to force us apart! I don't want to leave you! I want to stay by your side forever!" The dark haired male begged Viktor.

"Of course my love. I'll do anything for you. No one can rip is apart." He whispered.  
"I take it you took care of her then?" Yuuri said touching the blood on Viktor's clothes.

"Yeah. She was a handful, but she won't bother us anymore." Viktor replied.   
"Let's get you washed up then." Yuuri tugged Viktor to the bathroom.

\--------------------------------

"Minako-sensei hasn't been around lately. I wonder if she's okay." Mama asked, when Viktor and I visited her.  
"I'm sure she's fine." Yuuri responded.

"Remember when Mari disappeared? She was found dead days later!" Mama said her eyes full of fear.   
"Minako-sensei is a very strong person. I'm sure she's okay." Viktor assured her.

Mama nodded her head breathing heavily, "Yeah I'm sure you're right. I'll go fix something to eat."   
When Mama left the kitchen, Viktor squeezed his lover's hand tight. Said lover leaned on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

Yuuri love Viktor and Viktor loves Yuuri. We can't live without eachother. We're soulmates, we belong together. He wished people wouldn't try to ruined that. It's their fault they die.

\-----------------------

"Where am I?" Phichit demanded.   
Viktor laughed, "You don't need to know."

"Where's Yuuri?" Phichit asked.  
"Somewhere." Viktor answered playing with a butcher knife.

"If you dare hurt him!" Phichit warned.  
"Or what? Your tied to a wall, what could you do? Besides I would never harm a hair on my precious Yuuri's head." Viktor chuckled.

"Your not going to get away with this."  
"I already have." Viktor said before stabbing Phichit in the stomach.

Yuuri then finally decided to enter the playroom, wearing an innocent mask. "Viktor!" His voice sounded in the room.

"Yuuri! Yuuri, run!" Phichit pleaded when he saw his friend.  
"What's going on?" Yuuri questioned innocently looking at Viktor.

Viktor smiled and hugged the smaller male from behind, "Just a little game. Why don't you start dinner? I'll be there in a few minutes." Viktor said planting kisses on Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri closed his eyes and moaned.   
"Yuuri?" Phichit asked, his voice full of terror.

Said male opened his eyes and looked at his friend's bloody form, "Oh, sorry was I supposed to be freaking out?" Yuuri questioned.

"You, you knew?"   
Yuuri nodded his head, "I told Viktor to do it."

"What?" Color drained from Phichit's face.  
Yuuri smirked, "You should've just left us alone. Then maybe you would still be alive. Too bad, you were my bestfriend. All I really need is Viktor now."

"Yuuri!" Phichit shouted.  
"Well I'll go make dinner. I love you Vitya." Yuuri told Viktor before leaving the room.

A loud piercing scream sounded through the place. The dark haired male chuckled as he finished chopping the vegetables.   
Viktor was his, and he Viktor's. To death do us part.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/Zenphia


End file.
